1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method of and article for treatment of skin irritation resulting from insect bites or contact with poisonous marine organisms or plants. More particularly, it relates to a new pharmaceutical composition comprising a disinfectant, an exfoliating agent, and an enzyme. It also relates to the article incorporating this composition and the method of its application.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Enzymes are known to be used for alleviating insect bites on human skin from mosquitoes and gnats as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,444,751; 4,678,668; 5,543,149; and 6,419,940. These patents teach the application of a liquid or oil formula to the afflicted skin. Applicant has now discovered a unique composition and a convenient method of treating the irritated skin with a soap of this invention, containing an enzyme that reacts with venom injected into the skin by insects or marine organisms or plants. The composition of this invention furthermore further contains an exfoliating agent to roughen the skin to enable the enzyme to penetrate into the skin surface. The disinfectant soap prevents bacterial invasion.
The article of the present invention is based on soap as a substrate or carrier and as a disinfectant. Soap, as is known in the prior art, is made by saponification of fats and oils with sodium or potassium hydroxide. The article of this invention further incorporates pumice as an exfoliating agent, and an enzymes such as papain or bromelain, which reacts with the venom injected into the skin and eliminates the source of irritant. The enzyme content is 3-6% by weight and the powdered pumice content is 5-8% by weight. The soap of this invention relieves itch, pain and swelling. The method of treatment of afflicted skin is to apply the composition of this invention to the skin in the presence of water with gentle rubbing motion. A simple application of the soap in accordance with this invention disinfects, exfoliates and neutralizes the venom. It is further found that the soap of this invention is effective in treating the bites of many insects, such as fire ants, sea gnats, bees and wasps. It is also effective in the treatment of venom exposure from jellyfish, fire coral, Portuguese man-of-war and sea lice. In addition, the soap of this invention also is effective against poison ivy and other poisonous plants. The synergistic effect of the soap in disinfecting, exfoliating and neutralizing all in one has not been found in the prior art.